


Aggro

by Goodrail



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodrail/pseuds/Goodrail
Summary: The world tournament has been Earths sweetheart since the forties. Those compete aware that they lay their lives for a chance to be immortalized in glory. Such a spectacle for the right people to abuse.





	1. Chapter 1

The crowd was screaming with glee and anticipation. The lights of the stadium stretched out so far, one could see them from space. As the two seemingly exhausted fighters walked off the arena, two more from opposite ends walked on. As they approached their positions in the arena, the announcer spoke up. Her voice echoed throughout the entire stadium.  
"Wow! That was quite the exciting match, wasn't it foalks?!" She asked the crowd. She spoke as if it was a rhetorical question. And at the moment it was. However, despite her joking tone, the crowd roared at the top of their lungs. The announcer woman couldn't help herself from smiling at the expected response.  
"Now that is what I'm talking about! At last, from the Mt. Garibaldi stadium, we make history!" The announcer woman threw her fist up into the sky, which in return got a much wanted, and audible for the entire mountain to hear, cheer from the crowd. The announcer woman laughed heartily there drew her attention back to the arena below. Facing each other from several feet apart, were two broad looking men. The man on the right looked to be the eldest of the two. He was wearing a bronze armor that covered most of his body. His head was covered in a medieval healmet, which revealed nothing but his glowing red eyes. In his right hand, he held a dual sided axe with a red and gold glaze. Under all of the spotlights, he seemed to shine with brilliance and power. On the opposite end, the much younger looking man was wearing armor that seemed to be woven from dragon skin from his feet to mid torso. His arms seemed to have wing like structures that were currently folded up due to the fact that he had his arms crossed. His very skin seemed to have a scaly like tone to it as well. The two competitors were currently locked on with each other. Not even for a split second did they take a chance to acknowledge the crowd. Of course, in their minds, the crowd did not exist.  
"Oooo,the anticipation is so strong I feel like I'm about to burst." Regardless of her joking tone, that statement should have been taken quite seriously, due to the fact that her entire body was tense and emitting small sparks of electricity. After successfully calming herself down, the announcer woman held up both of her arms in a cross position. Upon seeing this, the crowd slowly went silent and waited. "This is it ladies and gentleman. This is the day that we shall witness history. One of these men, and said man's team, will walk away not only champions of this mountain, but champions of the gijinka world. Alright! We've waited long enough. Competitors! At the ready...!" The two men slowly positioned themselves into their battle stance.  
"I feel as though I have been blessed to have lived this long and come so far. However, young Garchomp, I have not come this far to be bested." The man in the armor spoke with a stern yet calm tone to his voice. His opponent on the other end of the arena, couldn't help but smile at that remark.  
"I could say the same to you old man. Don't think I'm gonna go easy on your brittle bones." Even though he was trying his best not to show it, the young man was practically twitching with anticipation. 'I couldn't have been set up more perfectly,' he thought. ' A Haxorus at his level? I can't even remember how long I've been waiting to show all of my power.'  
"Alright crowd! Tonight. Is. The. Night! So I'm gonna need all of your help." The crowd practically jumped from their seats in an uproar. "Alright. At the ready! 10...9..." the crowd then joined in. "8...! 7...! 6...! 5...!" People from all across the planet were counting down.  
"4..."  
'3...'  
"2..." In an instant, the announcer woman swong both of her arms down.  
"BATTLE BEGIN!"

The entire fight was broadcasting world wide. Some people who were to eager to watch it decided it would be a good idea to stop by a local mall and catch the scene on, one of many tv's. The cheers of the fans echoed throughout the food court as they watched and ate at the same time.  
"Holy crap! Look at that. Look at that dual ch-" half of the crowd gathered gasped as a dual chop connected. Hard.  
"Sweet arceus, that looked like it hurt." Another fan spoke what everyone was practically thinking. Some of the fans got a little out of control and we're, rather violently, removed by mall security. Turns out, even the security were too entwined with the match that they ignored their jobs.  
"Oh my...! Dude! Oh, they're way too strong!"  
"They're fast too. I don't think the camera guy can keep up."  
Across the food court, there was a movie theater section. Ironically, some big names premiered that night along with the match, so the people coming out where in very small numbers. Some people where talking about the movie, while others began rushing to the parking lot to get to their cars. One woman in particular looked as though she was more interested about the movie above all the other commotion. She was talking on her smart phone to a friend.  
"So wait, why didn't the guy just destroy any of the capitals?"  
"You got me. I'm not a nerd like you. I just saw it cause of this guy I was with." The feminine voice on the other end joked.  
"Y'know, ever since you joined that 'geek' group. You've been coming home with guys whose vocabulary far, and I mean far surpasses yours."  
"Yeah, I know. But they're hot."  
"I could get them if I wanted to ya know. And I have pictures to prove it."  
"Hey! You said you wouldn't get in my way! We had a deal."  
"Oh, my sweat arceus, Jay, I'm playing." The woman laughed, though she wasn't joking about her body. She wore a somewhat torn pair of skinny jeans and a top that showed her belly button and cleavage. Something about her outfit that was actually somewhat strange, was a pair of green tinted 70's glasses. She continued to walk out to the parking lot and eventually stopped next to her car.  
"Alright, Jay, I gotta let you go. I'm about to drive."  
"Jeez, you're a total buzz kill when you talk all safe and junk."  
"Hey, I took a pledge. And I don't feel like going back on it. Anyways, it's cold and I wanna get in my car, okay?"  
"Fine, I'll see ya when ya get back, Danaya."  
"Alright, bye." When she got the final response, Danaya put her smart phone in her back pocket. She unlocked her car door and quickly climbed in. She felt the warmth of the heater to be a relief from the midnight chill.  
"Man, I just cannot believe the fight is still going on." A male voice from next to Danaya's car said. "If we hurry up, we might be able to see it at the hotel."  
"I still can't believe it." Another male voice said as he climbed into the car. "After all these years, THE strongest team will be crowned tonight!"  
"Dude, you might just give that announcer lady a run for her money."  
"I know, right." They then, rather quickly, drove off into the distance. Even though the entire conversation was held in closed windows, Danaya heard it as though they were right next to her. She didn't like the though of who was the strongest. A topic like that would have always been in the back of her mind, but this time was different. She had never seen so many people in a turnout like that before. And that was just in one place. Putting a hand to her chin, she began to think.  
"Who is the strongest, huh." She quietly chucked to herself. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested.  
Danaya quietly opens the door to the apartment and closes it back. She tiptoed her way to the bedroom and opened the door. Unsurprisingly, her roommate was being spooned by a rather buff guy. She could tell by the way the room looked that it was quite a night. All she could do was shake her head.  
"Shocker." She whispered and quietly closed the door.

"Run! You have to run away!" A woman screamed in Japanese to a group of teens. Some shoved by down the street while others couldn't find the will to move their legs. The sound of gunshots soon drowned out the sound of screams as bullets wized by. The woman shook as she was pelted and fell into a pool of her own blood. Men and women dressed in full dark brown and black army uniforms. Black tinted visor's covered their faces, leaving their mouths exposed.  
As soon as they saw the woman hit the floor, they stopped firing and marched in unison towards the teenagers.  
That was enough to kick start the feeling back into the legs of those who were frozen. A chubby young man and a thin girl with curved grey devil horns. They ran, feeling their heartbeat in their chest, not daring to turn around for any reason.  
"Ahh!" The boy screamed as he triped and fell on his face. Thankfully, he was just loud enough for the girl to hear him and stopped. They both looked at each other, the boys eyes pleading and face dripping with blood. The girl unconsciously ran back to help him, then stopped. When she got close she saw that the reason the boy tripped was because there were vines wrapping tightly around his leg. She then looked up to see that the troop of soldiers stopped and stood like statues. The boy looked back and forth from them and the girl.  
"Help!" He cried, digging his fingers into the dirt trying to claw himself up.  
The girl froze again, staring at the troopers. The only sound was the boy crying in pain from the vines. She took a step back and the troopers marched again. The girl spun around and sprinted down the dirt road again, tears flowing down her face. Once she thought she got far enough she cut to the right into the bushes. Thorns cut up her legs and face, but adrenaline didn't let her feel it. She shoulder checked a tree and fell to her side. She sat up, hot steam flowing from her mouth slowly becoming flames. She crawled up to the tree and pressed her back to it, her chest puffing in and out. The sound of a twig being stepped on was enough to get her to force herself to stop breathing. Then she heard the sound of footsteps on leaves. At first she thought it was one, then it sounded like many. She felt surrounded, the sound of footsteps coming from all directions. She let out a small cry as she accidentally lights the grass on fire, quickly spreading around her, flames licked the roots of the tree and slowly climbed up. The girl was unaffected, taking this opportunity to pull her head to her knees, thinking a forest fire was enough to drive the soldiers away.  
'Now why would you think that? '  
The girls eyes flew open and she covered her ears, a raging headache following the feminine voice. It was strange, she was speaking in a language foreign to the girl, but she understood every word.  
' They weren't going to hurt you, or your friends. They just want to take you somewhere safe.'  
The girl didn't believe it for a moment. Those soldiers killed her teachers. She didn't know why they weren't killing the kids, but she didn't care. The growing fire wrapped around her like a thick blanket. It made her feel safe, even through her migraine.  
' You're scared. That's understandable. They're always scared. But, think about this. Why are you scared? '  
Why was she scared? What kind of loaded question was that?! Just who was this person anyways?!  
In a fit, the girl stood to her feet, face to face with a soldier holding some sort of rifle. But there was no trace of fear on her expression. Only ire. She puffed out her chest and took a deep inhale, the flames around her shooting into her nose. And with a roar she blew a torrent of smoky flames at the unmoving soldier. Then, her fear returned when the soldier didn't even flinch. The fire having no effect on the flame retardant uniform, but the exposed face was quickly burning. It was about a minute of stillness before the body fell limp to the floor.  
The girl looked up from the burning corpse to look around. The flames had spread around, coating the area in a soothing blanket of fire. Near where she stood, the flames parted as some sort of path, followed by the sound of clapping.  
A figure wearing a similar outfit to the soldiers in terms of color palette, but was more of a formal victorian dress, fair pale skin and light strawberry blonde hair. Once she was near the girl, the flames died around them until they stood in a patch of light embers and ash. The woman folded her hands to her front and sighed.  
"That didn't look like fear to me." She commended to the still shaking girl. "Sorry about your fire, this is private property and a forest fire this close to the city would be problematic."  
This woman, her voice sounded familiar, but she didn't understand her. Was she the one in her head? Before she even had a chance to respond, the silenced sound of a aircrafts engine. She looked up to see a flying carrier ship barely visible in the night sky. How it barely made any noise was beyond her imagination.  
"Name?" The woman suddenly blurted in Japanese. Now the girls suspicions were right, this WAS the woman in her head. She looked around to see the rest of the soldiers had finally caught up, their guns slung over their shoulders. The girl apprehensively looked around before meeting the woman's gaze again.  
"...Ai.." She breathed.  
The woman almost shook her head in shock. "Ai? Well, that is quite a different name for a dark type."  
"Why do you care what my name is?" Ai quivered under her breath, looking away again. "Why don't you just kill me?"  
The woman let out a sigh and took three steps to the girl and bent forward, their faces almost touching. "I'm not going to kill you.." She moves her hand across the girls face, taking the hair out of her eyes. "I'm going to let you help us." She said calmly, almost like a mother to her child. Then, her eyes turned pitch black and her straight face curved into a haunting smile. Ai wanted to take this opportunity to run, but she couldn't. Her body was frozen in place. Her migraine returned, this time worse than the last. Blood trickled down her nose as she felt as if claws were steadily raking her brain. Her eyes grew dull and her body became lax. The woman's eyes returned to their normal teal as a soldier caught Ai before she fell.  
"I suspect the other children are accounted for." She asked the soldier. He said nothing and stood like a statue. She knew that was the response she'd get, but little conversation never killed anyone. She peered into his mind and saw the events that transpired; A total of twenty teens and preteens were apprehended and now sitting in custody in the air carrier. She orders the soldier to bring the girl aboard the ship and watches as he picks her up and floats into the air and toward the ship.  
"Hm?" She reaches up to her ear and taps a ringing earpiece. "Yes?"  
'Island, are you finished yet?' Shouted a male voice from the other end, but Island was unmoved.  
"An hour before midnight. That's what I said, and that's what I've accomplished. The clean up squad is now arriving. Is there a situation?" She sighed, wanting to check out from a successful night.  
' Just something I thought you'd want to see. Better get here quickly if you don't want to miss it. ' And with that, the voice cuts out.  
"Honestly, now..." Island ponders as she looks about the area again. Some soldiers have been at work replenishing the burned area to what it once was, as if nothing happened. She actually found it impressive granted how quickly the grass began to grow back and chard trees grew back their bark. In a flash of light and slight gust, she vanished.

The area was silent, fans of the hundred thousands of all shapes and sizes, joined together in a collective, breathless gasp.  
Not having the strength to stand, the young bloodied Garchomp could only sit and watch as his, now one armed opponent clutched his chest. His armor was torn, his face drenched in his own as well as his opponents blood. What he curses now was it wasn't the fight that would be the end of him, it was his age.  
The champion was having a heart attack.  
The paramedics sprinted as fast as they could. Unfortunately, by the time help was literally within arms reach, the old man fell to the floor, unmoving . The medics flipped the man over and tore off his undershirt and began the reviving process.  
The silence was only broken by the cries of children. It was loud enough that the teammates of each combatant sitting in their respective benches reeled to it.  
After a few tense seconds, one of the medics stand up and walks to the referee. Asking him to take off his mic before talking. After a brief talk, the two shook hands and the med walked away. The ref jogged his way to the commentators booth and grabbed a microphone. He walked to the center of the arena and looked about the gijinka tournament universe(crowd).  
He wipes his face and clears his throat. "It is...with a heavy heart that I say..." He pauses again. "Ezekiel Von Bauer is no longer with us." He forced out, managing to keep eye contact with the crowd through the screaming and cries. This was never easy, but it was his job.  
The Garchomp's teammates rushed over to help him up. He stood, limped his way to the referee and stood with him.  
"How many times has this happened?" He asked, not truly wanting an answer.  
The ref looked to the side of Ezekiel's team. All had worn similar armor and four had ran to his body. One, a woman, stayed on the bench. Her head pointed down and trying desperately to hold back tears.  
The ref shook his head. "More than I'd like." He calls the announcer woman down to the arena.  
She calmly walked up to the two, holding some sort of folded shirt. She unfolded it, revealing to be a golden jacked with a stylized G on the back and "champion" on the bottom. Ruby's decorated the shoulders as well as a red trim on the edges. The world championship vest.  
"It's yours. But you can't have it yet." She looked to the body and then the crowd. "We have to honor him. It's tradition."  
The announcer woman walked over to Ezekiel's body, folded the jacket back up and gently placed it on his chest, folding his arms over. She backs away and requests everyone near to link by holding each others forearms.  
The ref, standing on the end of the link, used his freehand to talk in the microphone. The crowd soon stood and did the same, their heads tilted up to the night sky.  
"We, the champions of this earth, are gathered to witness the ascension of our brother. May you, great Arceus, guide him to his rightful place with his fellow dragons. And we ask you, Ezekiel, to look down upon us and grant your heir's and heiresses."  
The Garchomp and his teammates all broke from the link and surrounded Ezekiel. They all rose their hands as balls of energy, all in different colors appeared above their palms.  
The ref's tone then deepened. "Look upon their power, your legacy!"  
All at once, they shot their respective balls of energy in the sky like rockets.  
"In your name-"  
The balls collided with each other and exploded in a flurry of colors and sound.  
Everyone joined in to finish the pledge-  
" WE FIGHT!"  
From an outside perspective, it almost seemed like divine interference. One moment everyone was in mourning. But, once the pledge was finished and the light was lit up by multiple explosions, causing an array of lights to spread over the mountainside, all their spirits were lifted. Perhaps it was the reminder that, even though his time had come, he died as he should have; A fighter. Burning his name into the hearts of fans worldwide.  
As it should be.


	2. Find Test Subjects

Danaya stirred in bed, kicking off her covers as she rose to consciousness. Wearing, seemingly nothing but a large, enough, Yankee jersey. She made a b line to the kitchen and made a bowl of ramen. To think, it would've been somewhat nice if Japan broke her out of that habit. But no. Just made it worse. She makes a second, overflowing bowl as she turns on a nearby box tv. She is greeted to a young woman with a bitter sweet smile on her face. She was in the middle of talking about a funeral, hundreds showing up, a lady didn't show. She honestly could care less, but listening to Japanese helped her get by. Kinda.  
She goes back to her room, leaving a half full bowl of ramen on the table, puts on her favorite pair of blue and white Jordan's , 70's green tinted glasses, and braids two strands of her long black hair. One on each side.  
She walks outside and heads straight for her garage, a dark red 1969 ford mustang waiting in the dark. Her eyes grew wide as she stood motionless. It's here!  
"Oh, baby.." She glides her hand on it, almost like she's petting it. "Did you miss, mommy. She missed you too."  
She was cut off by a vibration in her back pocket. She reached in and answered, already knowing who it was.  
"Uhhh,, D-"  
"He's here!!!" She squealed, loud enough to maybe wake some neighbors. The sun wasn't even up. She bounded around the car, laughing and squeaking all the while.  
"Whoa, whoa. He? Who's he?" Jay asked, almost panicked.  
"Bobby! Bobby came to me!!" She beamed, not caring for the lights of neighbors flickering on.  
"Bobby? Who-Oh, you mean the...fucking car.." Danaya could practically taste the frustration from the phone, which made her laugh more. "So, now you have your "required American muscle". I'm not forgetting anything, am I?"  
"Nope. Best...what's it-" She counts on her fingers. "-Five month late birthday present, ever!"  
"Why'd you say it like that? Anyways, D, like I said; I'm not gonna be home for about three weeks. There's four hundred thousand yen in the drawer, so that should cover groceries. Okay?....D?"  
Danaya's phone was sitting on the garage floor as she was too busy ogling her car.   
***  
The sun was directly above Japan as Danaya drove through the interstate. All this money, might as well burn it so she won't think about it. Then again, its been hard to think today. Almost every radio station was talking about the tournament, those that weren't had some high pitched pop singer. Boy or girl, she couldn't hear the difference. Finally, Danaya left the station on people who were just talking. About the damn tournament no less! Only this time, she recognized the voice from the actual match. The commentator woman was being interviewed. She took a moment to close her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Why'd this week feel like it hasn't started yet.  
Her eyes shot open at the cry of a young boy falling against her windshield. She stomped on the breaks and the car skid to a stop, the boy falling off. Danaya covered her mouth in horror. Did she just run a child over?! She cursed herself and practically threw her body out the car.   
She stopped before the hood of the mustang, even more surprised to see the boy stir on the road, obviously hurt, but not as bad as she thought. The boy also had grey wings, about two thirds his size, sticking out his back. Danaya looked back to see, as well as her cracked windshield, there was a dent about his size on the hood. He fell on her car. Danaya let out a sigh of relief, she wasn't going to jail, but she was probably still in trouble. About this time, a crowd started to form, some people inched their way towards the boy, not sure if he needed help, while others shot Danaya daggers.  
The boy stumbled to his feet and, in a panic, Danaya rushed over, not wanting him to move.  
"Oh my, g--a-are you okay?! I'm s- I didn't see you!" She cried, jumbling back and fourth from English and Japanese. "Do you need he-c, uhh...can I call someone?"  
The boy mumbled something, but she couldn't make it out past her worry and surrounding chatter. But, she could swear she heard "move".  
Well, she didn't get a chance when a tennis ball sized flame flew from the crowd, smacking her across the face. She stumbled back and draped on her mustang, groaning in pain.   
Then two figures immerged. Both female, about the same age as the boy and wearing a school uniform. The one in front had a orange lizard tail with a flame at the end, the other, a Caucasian girl, a rather large, puffy blue and white squirrel tail.   
They both patted the boy down, checking for injuries. The flame tailed girl stomped her way to Danaya who just picked her head up from the car, grabbed the back of her head and slammed it back to the car. At that, the crowd backed up, as if they knew what was next.  
The girl started scolding Danaya in Japanese, but stopped a moment as soon as she saw her face.  
"Oh. A gaijin? Well that just makes it worse." She grumbles in, almost perfect English.  
Her friend behind her cocked her head to the side in disgust. "Excuse me?" She shouted. Mild Australian accent.  
The lizard-tailed girl spun around and shot her a faux smile. "You know I never mean you when I say -" Danaya stomped on her tail, cutting her off. "Ahhhgh!!"  
Danaya then leaned back on her car, trying to compose herself. " Okay, lets be calm now. Somebody want to tell me what this was for?" She asked, through grinning teeth, pointing at the burn mark just below her right eye.   
"That's what you deserve. Nothing more, or less. Even if your asking for it." The lizard tailed girl growled.   
"What did I do?!"  
The girl then pointed at the boy now dusting himself off. "You ran him over!"  
"I did n--Well, that's debatable. He fell on my car, proof is in front of you's." She shot back, addressing the large dent.   
The girl threw another ball of ember at Danaya, which she dodged, but the attack found purchase and completely shattered the windshield.   
"Aaaaahh!!! Bobby!!" She she shrieked.  
"Who gives a shit about your car? It's my teammate we're talking about here." She then turned to leave, but a hand gripping tightly on her forearm stopped her. Her head spun to see Danaya almost twitching with anger.   
"You asked for this.."  
///  
The girl tried to escape her grip, but that only made her sink her nails deeper. Then, Danaya grabbed her other side, picked her up and slammed her to the ground, face first. The girls friends backed up into the crowd.   
The girl smacked the ground in rage and jumped back to her feet, taking a swipe at Danaya with her claws, which she dodged without worry. She swiped again, this time being caught by Danaya grabbing her hand.   
She lifted her foot up and kicked her square in the face, sending her back on the ground, skidding a few feet.   
The crowd was loving every second of this, still on a high after the events of last night. Only the girls friends stood indifferent, showing little interest.  
The girl snarled as she stood back up, her short red hair now a mess. She balled her hands into fists and they ignited in fire. She lunged and threw a few quick consecutive punches, all of which Danaya dodged. The girl then threw a haymaker, to which Danaya almost laughed at. She must not have been in alot of fights, or at least won any of them. She simply stepped back and the punch met nothing but air. Almost feeling sorry, Danaya opened her mouth to try and talk some sense into the girl, but her jaw was met with the heel of said girl's shoe.   
The roundhouse kick sent her flying a few feet, falling on her side. She grabbed her jaw in shock. Was she just played? This girl did have training! Her face was then curb stomped back into the pavement.  
The girl got a handful of Danaya's hair and lifted her back to her feet.   
Now, she didn't notice at first, but this girl was a few inches taller than her. Suddenly getting manhandled made a little sense now.   
The girl took a few steps, tugging Danaya along and tossed her over her shoulder, through the shattered windshield of her mustang. Broken glass scraped her back and she fell in between the drivers and passengers seat.  
The girl chucked as she took a few steps backwards, arms spread. The crowd cheered and hollered as she did so, not paying attention to the traffic jam this has caused. The girl stopped walking, inhaled deeply and blew a wave of fire, which quickly condenses into that of a blow torch, straight at the mustang.  
Danaya picked her head up just in time to see the initial fire.  
"Oh!!"  
She quickly sat up, poked her head outside and blew a blast of freezing air that put a layer of frost on the hood of the car. Even the flamethrower, powerful as it looked, became mere steam as the cold air touched it.   
The girl stood, stunned and shaking as her close were now cold and wet.   
Her friend couldn't help but laugh to herself, which made a few other people laugh as well. And soon enough, the whole crowd was infected with laughter.  
///  
The girl gritted her teeth looking around, everyone was practically holding themselves from laughing. She growled, the flame at her tail growing larger and brighter, and the moisture that covered her quickly evaporated.  
Danaya was trying her best not to laugh, but that only made it worse. She let out a long dry laugh as she crawled out the open windshield.   
"I...hhhhaha...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to D tha-aaaahhhhahaha..."   
The girl lifted a fist and went for a punch, but was stopped by the boy who's pain looks to have faded.   
"Zero-chan, we have to go, the cops are coming!"   
He whispered the last part, for seemingly no reason. The chatter around was dying out, but he could have screamed bloody murder and no one would have noticed. That being said, the sound of sirens was dangerously close as people started to scatter about.  
The Australian girl then rushed over to her damp friend and grabbed her by the wrist and under the arm, violently pulling her back.  
"You're finished, alright? We're in enough trouble."  
The trio then disappeared into the crowd.   
Danaya slowly fell from her high of the fight and got a good look at her surroundings. Lots of people. Cops closing in. Huge traffic jam.  
"God...shhhit.."  
She jumped into her car, wailed under breath as she observed the damaged and peeled off.  
She got back to her house and threw herself on the bed. She's had bad days before, and today was up there.  
Her arms and legs were bruised, her face was burnt and worst of all, her car was totaled. It was a miracle she was able to drive back let alone drive at all. What with outrunning the cops.   
"Well..."  
She sat up from her bed and headed straight to the bathroom to see the damage to her body.  
"I guess I'm not leaving for a few days..."  
She walked slowly down the hall to the bathroom, only to stop before she went in. Something was off. The door to the bathroom was open. Danaya would willingly admit that she doesn't have the best memory, but privacy is an important thing, even if she's the only one in the house.  
"What?"   
She swung the bathroom door open, careful not to let it creek and tip toed inside. She knelt down to the center of the bathroom and dug her thumb in between a loose floor panel. She lifted it up, revealing a titanium metal bat. She took it out, held it tightly with both hands and walked slowly out into the hallway.  
She was then looking, for anything; Something out of place, something missing, a draft and most importantly, a sound. Someone was in this house other than her, and once she found them, they're gonna find out what titanium tastes like.  
She peaked her head into the kitchen. Nothing. Everything was how she remembered it. Right down to the cold bowl of ramen noodles. Even the tv was still on. She hopped as stealthily as she could down the hall and up the stairs. When her foot pressed down on the top step the wood let out a heart stopping creak.  
'Shit!'   
Another creak made her head snap to look down the hall. It came from her room. She then got on all fours, holding the bat with her tail and made her way quickly to her door. It was closed. She looked under it. No shadow and no breeze. She stood up, reached for her back pocket, pulled out her phone turned on the camera and pressed record.  
She jumped and drop kicked the door. It flew open and she rushed inside. Nothing. The bed wasn't made, some unmentionables on the floor and now the door won't close anymore.  
"God damnit..."   
She was about to press the home button on her phone when her head twitched. Did she just hear something? She wasn't too sure granted her instincts were just wrong a few seconds ago. Her head twitched again. There it is! She wasn't sure what it was, but it was defiantly a sound. Like, somebody moving their hand across moss. Danaya's face went still as she slowly looked up, just in time to see something dart across her ceiling and into the hallway.   
She pivoted around to look back into the hallway just in time to see, what she was sure was a person wrapped in some kind of blackish-green gauze, vaulting over the railing to downstairs.  
"Hey!"  
Danaya sprinted as fast as she could to the stairs, and before she got there, her tail came from behind her, still holding the metal bat, and flung it down over the railing downstairs.  
The door was flung open and quickly slammed shut thanks to the bat, now imbedded in between the door and the wall.  
Danaya looked downstairs to see...something. It was a man as far as she could tell. A tall one at that. At least seven feet. Not to mention lean with muscle.   
But that wasn't all, his entire body was wrapped in a gauze like some kind of mummy and he wore a red helmet with a green cross in front and two small holes probably for his eyes.  
The two stared at each other in shock for a few seconds before the mummy man quickly made way into another room.   
Danaya yelled again as she jumped to the door to grab the bat and vaulted in his direction. She saw that he was heading straight for an open window, grabbed the bat with one hand and flung it.   
The bat made contact with his back, making him yell in pain as he lept out the window into the yard and disappeared into the trees.   
Danaya panted heavily as she stumbled towards the window, her face red with ire.   
"Asshole!!!" She bellowed.  
She then fell to her backside, panting, sweating and...uncomfortable?   
She reached under her butt and grabbed something. Pulling it out to look at, it revealed to be some sort of...USB? Not like anything she's ever seen. It's circuits glowed pink, making seem like something out of a Syfy film.  
Her head jerked to the ceiling to the sound of heavy footsteps. As quickly as the sound came, it vanished. He was upstairs.  
Danaya put the little device in her back pocket, held the bat in one hand and her phone in another. This guy didn't feel like being stealthy anymore. She knew he was coming for her.   
And she was ready.  
///  
Danaya walked slowly to the middle of the living room, scanning for any sort of sound. She jumped in shock to the sound of someone walking downstairs. She tilted her head in confusion. No way this guy was that bold. She then pressed her back to the wall and inched her way to the hallway. She slowly peaked her head into the hall. Nothing. Even the sound of footsteps disappeared.   
She groaned in annoyance, and then her head twitched. She heard something, something close, so close it sent a chill down her spine. Then, a large hand came around and covered her mouth, while an equally large arm wrapped around her waist. She flailed, making her drop her phone while swinging the bat at the man.  
"Quiet!" He hissed in Japanese.  
Danaya's tail then wrapped itself around the man's leg and yanked it from under him. He fell to his back, and Danaya jumped from his grasp.  
She turned around to see the man jump kick from the floor to his feet.   
By god, did he look taller up close.   
As the man took a step forward, Danaya lunged forward with an overhead swing. The man easily parried the bat and Danaya put a hole in her wall. She swung again, this time going for his ribs. The man caught the bat, stepped to the side and let Danaya's initial movement send her straight the coffee table, shattering it.  
She groaned in pain as she stood up. She then felt her jersey being lifted up and she sprung from the floor, just as the man was about to reach into her back pocket. Instead, she felt as though he copped a feel.  
Her face now flush, she turned around and blew a blast of freezing air. The man yelled as he shielded his face, but to no avail as his body froze in a coat of frost. Danaya let out a cheer of triumph as she stepped to the the man.   
"Now that'll teach you not to panty raid." She chuckled.   
She walked over to her phone and picked it up. She sighed at the fact that it was still recording and walked back to the man. She tapped her bat on the frozen body once, and it shattered.  
Danaya let out a quick scream as she watched the frozen body fall to bite sized pieces. She stumbled back in horror an dropped her bat and phone.  
"N-no..." She breathed shakily. "No, no, no...I-I didn't mean-"  
Her cries were halted by a foot crashing against her left cheek, sending her in the air with a spin as she fell to her side, spitting out blood.   
The man stepped forward and knelt down reaching in her pocket for the device.   
Danaya breathed in and out quickly before screaming. Not a normal scream. This scream was so powerful, so high pitched, the reverberations were visible in the air.   
The man groaned in pain as he held his helmet, where his ears would be, and fell to the floor.   
Danaya stood up, still screaming and walked into the hallway. Once she got to the front of the house, she stopped screaming and jumped to the top floor in one leap, dashing to her room.  
The man soon stood up after the screaming stopped, stumbled into the hallway and crawled up the wall to the top floor like an insect.  
Danaya was frantically searching her room for something, throwing out drawers and tossing objects about. She then grabbed a hard, yellow ball, twisted it and opened it, revealing to be some sort of makeshift capsule.  
"Yes!!" She cheered.  
She then pulled out the device and put it in.  
"Stop!" Yelled the man, in perfect English.  
Danaya stood silent as she saw the man at her doorway, one hand stretched outwards, the other clasping his helmet.  
"You don't know what that is..." He started, slowly making his way into the room. "Just give it to me, and I won't hurt you."  
"A little late for that." She spat.   
She looked back and fourth from the man and the device a few times before letting out a small laugh.  
"You know, I didn't start off today with the best of standards. It was just gonna be a food run."   
She gripped the device tightly.  
"I've already had my fair share on nonsense today, but this? This is bullshit!"   
Danaya quickly put the devise into the ball capsule and closed it.  
"What're you-"  
"You want this? Whatever the hell it is! Go work for it!"  
She opened her window and tossed the ball into the air. Simultaneously, her eyes, hands and feet glowed pink. She lifted her leg up and kicked the ball before it hit the ground, sending it flying out her window, seemingly disappearing in the sky.  
"Catch!!!"  
The man lunged forward, batting Danaya out of the way and jumped out of the window onto the next door roof. He then leapt and bounded with ease towards the now falling ball.   
Danaya looked on with awe. She assumed the guy was fast, but he was a ninja! She sighed and fell backwards to the floor. Just what in the hell was that about?! First a fire breathing schoolgirl almost burned her alive as people cheered and watched, then a seven foot three masked ninja man beat her up for a pink USB! What was wrong with today?! She then sat up in a huff, angrier then before. The first time was one thing, but now, it's personal. She got up and jumped through the window to the streets below.   
No way. No way is this guy getting off easy!  
///  
The ninja man lept from roof to roof, sometimes skipping one or two due to sheer leg power. It's been a long day, and it was almost over. No way was he gonna let some American, brunette bimbo ruin it!  
He looked up to see that the ball was getting closer and closer to the ground, and he was closing in. He made one last leap straight for the ball. He came within a few feet before there was a flash of green energy. He looked away from the flash and looked back just in time to see Danaya clasping the ball in one hand, while holding a little girl with green hair and a cute white dress.  
She wrapped her arms around the girl and held her close as she landed on a building and tumbled a few feet. The masked man landed on his feet with no issue.  
"C'mon! Are you insane?!" The man shouted.  
Danaya stood up, lifting the unharmed girl to her feet. She dusted herself off and Danaya handed her a cookie the size of her torso. The little girl cheered, grabbed it and took a bite. Danaya pinched the little girls cheek, said goodbye and the girl disappeared in a flash of green. Danaya then looked to the man with a glare.  
"Am I what?" She sneered.  
The man took a moment to collect his thoughts.   
"Do you, have any idea how dangerous that was!? She could've gotten hurt!" He yelled, getting into Danaya's face.   
"But she isn't, or are you ignoring that part?"  
"What the hell is the matter with you?!"  
"I'm sorry, who's the one who broke onto whom's house?"  
The man shouted as he backed up. He stood seething for a moment, then started pacing back and forth, his hands on his hips.  
"Do you have any idea what you're holding?" He asked.  
"Nope." She admitted, sheepishly shrugging her shoulders.  
"Then why, may I ask, are you still holding it? Just give it to me and this will all be over."  
Danaya put a hand to her chin, mumbling to herself.  
"Yeah I'm gonna have to say nay."  
The man cursed under his breath as he lightly hit the front of his helmet with his fist.   
"May I ask why?" He sighed.  
"Oh no, go ahead and ask! I'll tell you why; It's not even noon yet and I have been burned, cut by broken glass from my own car, my face stomped in the concrete, almost given a heart attack twice for the same reason but with different people, chased by the cops, coming home to see that I was in the process of being robbed, fondled without permission and kicked in the head again. God is punishing me for something, and I refuse to be the only one on the receiving end!"  
She then held up her phone.  
"You wanna know what's on here? Dirt. Ten minuets of life without bail, dirt. And with one push of a button from either this or anything with internet access, and its curtains for-"  
"Okay! Okay! It doesn't have to come to that." He said in sort of a whispering shout.  
"Alright." She said, holding the ball with the devise inside. "Now tell me what this is."  
"That has something on it that'll help me stop a potential shoot out a few cities over." He started. " You see, a few punk kids thought it'd be funny to screw over the Yakuza. Well now, they're in over there heads and the police and I'm guessing the mob is going after them."  
Danaya almost laughed at the story, but it sounded to ridiculous to put off.  
"And just what the hell is on this thing?"  
"Names, address, bank accounts covering over a dozen people. None of them in the same area."  
"Okay, and how does any of this concern you?"  
The man sighed and put his hands to his hips again.   
"Because...my students just recruited one of them."  
"You're kids?"  
"Oh you've met. One with a lizard tail, one a aussie accent and a quiet boy with wings."  
"THOSE THREE LITTLE SHITS ARE YOU'RE K-"  
The man covered Danaya's mouth.  
"No!...Er, well no and yes. They're my students. I've been teaching them how to fight for a few years. I guess it paid off-"  
He stopped at the sight of Danaya's pupils dilating.  
"Nevermind."  
He took his hand from her mouth.  
"Okay, so, what exactly did your "students" recruit this kid for?"  
"WCL Action Fighting."  
".....Is-"  
"World Champions League Fighting. It's an international sporting event founded in America. Got big around here in the nineties."   
Danaya took a step back and put a hand to her forehead.  
"Am I daydreaming, or did you just say that?"  
"I-"  
"Why, oh why is this thing taunting me. You know what, fine." She stepped back to the man. "Alright, helmet man, here's the deal. I'm gonna help you do whatever you gotta do. Ya fucking vigilante. And in return of me not ruining the rest of you're natural life, you'll help me by joining my team for WCL."  
"I'll...what?"  
"Oh yeah, that's what's gonna happen. Just so I can get it out of my head."  
The man took a moment to think before sighing in defeat.  
"Alright. It's a deal. And its Dominic, by the way. Not helmet man."  
"So?"


End file.
